Las piedras rodantes
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Un pequeño "songfic" basado en la canción de "El Tri" con este nombre


**Las piedras rodantes**

"**Kick Buttowski: medio doble de riesgo" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, quien conserva los derechos de autor.**

**Las piedras rodantes: capitulo único**

_Turu tu turu_

_Turu tu tururu_

_Tururú_

_Turu tu turu_

Había llegado el momento…

_Turu tu tururú_

… Después de tantos años…

_Tururú_

__… Debían separarse…

_Compartimos el mismo cielo____  
compartimos el mismo anhelo____  
compartimos el mismo tiempo____  
y el mismo lugar.___

Vivieron durante años en la misma ciudad, odiándose, peleando, gritando… disfrutando la compañía del otro, mirando en lo más profundo de sus ojos. Simplemente, amándose._  
_

_Fuimos parte de la misma historia____  
íbamos en la misma prepa____  
yo siempre fui una lacra____  
y tú eras del cuadro de honor.___

Era difícil creer que la mejor estudiante de la preparatoria Mellowbrook y el mayor dolor de cabeza en toda la ciudad fueran amigos, de hecho, cuesta pensar que aquellos niños que no dejaban de pelear, que se hacían llamar enemigos, se convirtieran en una pareja. Pero ya era hora, el tiempo había acabado. Era hora de ir a la universidad.  
_  
Las piedras rodando se encuentran____  
y tu y yo algún día____  
nos habremos de encontrar____  
mientras tanto cuídate____  
y que te bendiga dios____  
no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo.____  
_

-Kendall.

-¿si Kick?

-prométeme algo. –dijo mirando a la rubia

-¿qué pasa? –ella le devolvió la mirada confundida.

_Encendimos el mismo fuego____  
competimos en el mismo juego____  
compartimos el mismo amor____  
y el mismo dolor.___

Encendieron el fuego del amor, de la pasión, jugaron a esconderse como Romeo y Julieta, ¡bendita ironía! era igual a la obra que hicieron de niños. Su relación también era prohibida. Se amaban profundamente, pero les dolía no poder estar juntos, otra cosa que compartían.

_La vida nos jugó una broma____  
y el destino trazo el camino____  
para que cada quien se fuera____  
con su cada cual.____  
_

Ella debía irse a la universidad con su novio oficial: Reynaldo. Sus padres creían que era el partido ideal. Y Kick, el se quedaría con sus acrobacias.

_Las piedras rodando se encuentran____  
y tú y yo algún día____  
nos habremos de encontrar____  
mientras tanto cuídate____  
y que te bendiga dios____  
no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo.____  
_

-prométeme que… un día… estaremos juntos de nuevo. –ella volteó hacia él, lo besó con dulzura en la mejilla.

-lo prometo.

_Las piedras rodando se encuentran____  
y tú y yo algún día____  
nos habremos de encontrar____  
mientras tanto cuídate____  
y que te bendiga dios____  
no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo.____  
_

Ambos jóvenes estaban ahí, en su escondite secreto, era hora de irse, Kendall partiría en un par de horas y necesitaba estar lista. No podrían despedirse en el momento, así que lo estaban haciendo ahora.

-oye Kendall. Cuídate mucho. Y si se te ocurre hacer algo "INCREIBLE", procura que sea algo que haría Kick Buttowski. –dijo bromeando con la persona que había robado su corazón. Kendall asintió con una sonrisa llena de sentimientos.

-te amo Kick.

-y yo a ti Kendall.

Así ambos sellaron su amor con el beso mas romántico, único y especial de todos.

_Las piedras rodando se encuentran____  
y tu y yo algún día____  
nos habremos de encontrar____  
mientras tanto cuídate____  
y que te bendiga dios____  
no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo.____  
_

**Fin…**

**Aquí yo con este pequeño songfic.**

**Hace algún tiempo pensé en hacer uno con esta canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos ("El Tri"), escogí las piedras rodantes porque es muy especial para mí, y cuando pensaba sobre qué serie hacerla, comencé a escucharla y de inmediato imaginé a estos dos pero en una relación prohibida. Sé que es corto, pero me gustó como quedó, creo que es algo lindo. Y por si no quedó claro, trata, básicamente, de la última noche de Kick y Kendall juntos.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Si quieren pasar a dejar reviews, ¡me harían muy feliz!**

**Disculpen faltas de ortografía, errores gramaticales, etc.**

**Gracias, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
